elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bosmer (Skyrim)
Bosmer (or, more commonly, Wood Elves) are the elven people of Valenwood. They prefer a simple existence, living in harmony with the land and wild animals. They are known to be the best archers in all of Tamriel and are known for their ability to command wild creatures. They make great scouts or thieves, due to their natural stealth and light footing. Fourth Era history After the War of the Blue Divide in the Third Era, in which the Altmer defeated the Bosmer in Valenwood, the Altmer and Bosmer were the core of the newly formed Aldmeri Dominion and its Thalmor forces. The Dominion very nearly destroyed the Empire, if not for the Battle of the Red Ring, which forced the Elven armies to withdraw from Cyrodiil. Following its victory in the Great War, the Third Aldmeri Dominion experienced increased prestige and power that the Mer had not possessed since the First Aldmeri Dominion, which had been defeated by Tiber Septim in the final years of the Second Era. Confident of its ability to defeat the Mede Empire, the Dominion further expanded its influence into the other provinces of Tamriel, including the homeland of the Nords: Skyrim. It also reestablished diplomatic relations with the Mede Empire, even though they were still engaged in a cold war. Malborn, from the quest Diplomatic Immunity, hates the Thalmor as evidenced by him helping the Dragonborn infiltrate a Thalmor party. According to Delphine, Malborn's family was killed by the Thalmor in Valenwood. Therefore, Malborn's family was possibly made of Imperial allies or sympathizers. Character creation Skill bonuses *+10 Archery (25) *+5 Alchemy (20) *+5 Light Armor (20) *+5 Lockpicking (20) *+5 Pickpocket (20) *+5 Sneak (20) Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Command Animal: Make an animal an ally for 60 seconds. *Resist Disease and Poison: Your Bosmer blood gives you 50% resistance to poison and disease. Popular usage and unique gameplay Bosmer are often played as stealthy archers, choosing Light armor and favoring the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild quest lines due to their innate skills and abilities. Their natural immunities to both poison and disease make them the most viable candidate for any player not wishing to become a werewolf or vampire but wishing to be protected from these illnesses. This is an advantage over other races which would require enchanted apparel to counter such biological agents, such as Hevnoraak's mask. These resistances, along with their special Command Animal power, make Bosmer an excellent choice for a scout, thief, assassin or treasure hunter type character. Although the Command Animal power will be obsolete to a high level player, it gives starters a way to avoid an otherwise suicidal combat with a powerful creature, such as mammoths or frost trolls without requiring Animal Allegiance. In addition, one may decide to weaken a mammoth by forcing it to fight its herder using Command Animal, and, once it's near death, cast Soul Trap for an easy grand soul. Bosmeri characters, through certain ways, can enter the Thalmor Embassy without the need for an invitation, but the guards will be more vigilant towards them and are more likely to attack them than they would to an Altmer. Notable Bosmer *Anoriath – Hunter in Whiterun *Anuriel – Steward to Laila Law-Giver *Ardwen – A traveling priestess *Beleval – Only Bosmer in the Dawnguard *Elrindir – Owner of the Drunken Huntsman *Enthir – Thieves Guild fence, and longtime friend of Gallus *Faendal – Possible follower and Adept Archery trainer *Galathil – Face Alterer *Malborn – Delphine's contact during Diplomatic Immunity *Nimriel – A farmer working at the Pelagia Farm *Niruin – Thieves Guild Member, Master Archery Trainer *Ronthil – Adept Speech trainer, and general goods merchant at Castle Volkihar *Ungrien – Food Vendor at Black-Briar Meadery *Wizard (Dragonborn) – A manic wizard who has discovered how to fly *Wylandriah – Court Wizard of Riften Trivia *"Bos" is Dutch for forest. *Just like in , male Bosmer are shorter than the males of other races, although the difference is not nearly as pronounced. Female Bosmer are just as tall as other "average-height" races such as Imperials and Redguards. *Without mods or usage of the console, no Bosmer is eligible for marriage. *There are few Wood Elves in Skyrim and most work as indentured servants. Gallery Wood Elf Male.jpg|Wood Elf male concept art Wood Elf Female.jpg|Wood Elf female concept art Wood Elf Side View.jpg|Wood Elf face side view concept art See also *Skills (Skyrim) *Spells (Skyrim) *Races (Skyrim) *Perks Appearances * * * * * * * * * de:Bosmer (Skyrim) es:Bosmer (Skyrim) fr:Bosmer (Skyrim) pl:Elf leśny (Skyrim) pt:Bosmer (Skyrim) ru:Босмер (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Bosmer